undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Endangered/Issue 23 (Old)/@comment-Fitz0021-20140825194955
“Wow, that was hard.” Daniel moans to himself while standing there, rubbing his hands through his hair. Daniel you playa. That counts as a spoiler tag, right? Maybe? No? Okay... So, I finally got around to reading Endangered 23, and in terms of plotline and character development, I thought it was excellent. I love the foreshadowing of Ryker's future actions, and I'm gettin' my ticket to the feels train when he does make his move, cause we all know not everyone is makin' it out alive. However, if there is one fault of this issue in compared to previous issues it's grammar mistakes, which I know isn't normally a problem for you and this is really a one-time thing, but I found myself getting super into the issue, and then suddenly be faced with something like, "...she didn’t even know want to know the awful things he would do to his body.", and being taken out of it. That's the only negative tho, so I figured I'd get that out of the way! So, the main focus of this issue was obviously the one and only Sam! No just kidding, it was the ultimate bae Vicky! And let me tell you somethin' Sir Daniel, her backstory that was revealed in this issue was not only intense, but it was done through some superb writing on your part. It's funny to think that if Vicky hadn't gone with Neal he'd probs still be alive lol n00b. Nah, seriously tho I really love the dynamic between Vicky-Neal, and he did remind me of a younger Lara, which you mention later on through Vicky and Lara's emotional scene (which was also done excellently, might I add....the feels) and I honestly hope this isn't some twisted foreshadowing that will end in Vicky murdering Lara because I'd probably have to kill you <_<. Honestly, it was weird to see Vicky being such a broken and hard girl because she is your typical good girl, and altho it was weird, I enjoyed it very much. That whole pot situation was wrapped up quite nicely, and I was honestly dissapointed to see Sarah get involved with that xD! Again, dat foreshadowing you showed in issue 2 or 3 that you often mistake for just common dialogue, turns out to be warning you of something that is to come, and whether that was intentional or not, it definitely worked! Ethan I'm also very glad is getting some more development, cause up until now he hasn't really been much of a standout to me, as compared to the other recurring characters. I do really like his relationship and dynamic with Vicky, and I really wish to see more of that in the future, especially with Vicky learning about her mother's death. I think the last thing that needs to be commented on is Michael's quest for Arrow! It was a minor scene, yes, but I am enjoying seeing the different characters meet and interract, it gives them something to go off of when they do end up needing one another to survive. Like, McCoy and Michael for example, I reckon that sooner or later the two are gonna be counting on one another sooner or later within the story, so I love how you're tying the main characters together subtly. Overall, another fantastic issue, Danny-boy! I definitely enjoyed this one, and I promise I'll read 24 when it comes out and not wait near a month! :3